M2: West - Day 6
Votes *Nich accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719400&postcount=736 *Rai accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719871&postcount=756 *namelessentity accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=720616&postcount=772 *VorpalEdge accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721330&postcount=783 *DemoWeasel accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721427&postcount=785 *Epithet accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721599&postcount=788 *Red Hedgehog accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721609&postcount=789 Loki is lynched and revealed as Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721618&postcount=790 Final Vote Count Loki: 6 Nich Rai namelessentity VorpalEdge DemoWeasel Torgo: 1 Red Hedgehog Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719267&postcount=720 The sun slowly painted the town with colour, and the town stirred to life. A quick headcount revealed that everyone was accounted for. It was a miracle that no-one had died. Neither the mafia, nor the crazed vigilante, had gone out last night. They had, of course, but it had been a pretty poor effort. The Mafia had decided to focus on Nich, the man who'd been flashing his badge around town. His house stood on the cliff face, and the plan was that they'd detonate the cliff underneath and send his house into the ocean. A brilliant plan, and a great demonstration of the power of the mafia. What they hadn't counted on was that the explosions would somehow send the explosive devices out into the sea, leaving the cliff face a little dented but more or less intact. The mafia quickly decided that the explosion had probably alerted the town, and they'd be best served to get out of there. The vigilante, meanwhile, had chosen to address the problem of DemoWeasel. He'd picked the lock of DemoWeasel's villa, and snuck in. It was pitch-black, so when the vigilante put his foot in an open pot of paint, he didn't notice until he was face-down on the floor, having made a mess all over the room. The vigilante, showing remarkable presence of mind, ran for his life, leaving paint footprints down the road. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=721618&postcount=790 Nich directed the town to Loki's door. He wasn't quite dressed when they kicked his door down; if he had been, he might have had time to hide his weapons, explosives and vials of poison. Of course, considering they'd all brought clubs, they wouldn't have stayed hidden for long. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=722055&postcount=791 McDohl and Torgo met up in their speakeasy, and took a long, long drink of wine. "We're screwed," they both said. Talk that night was not about who next to kill, but about whether they should turn themselves in and hope for the mercy of the town. In the end, they decided that life in prison was probably better than a painful death. The next morning, the two stood up and announced that they were Mafia, and that they were surrendering. The town was pleased. The Kraken would be especially pleased. The two mafioso were led to the cliff's edge, where they could see something writhing in the water. The blood that had been spilled in the town, combined with the proper rituals, had brought the Master of the Seas nearly to the surface. These final two sacrifices would free the Kraken, and his reign over the world would begin. And the town, they would be rewarded beyond their wildest imaginations. McDohl and Torgo tumbled into the water. Torgo died instantly, but McDohl stayed alive long enough to feel himself be dragged under. Nich said the final words of the ritual, and the wind fell silent. A massive tentacle, and then another, and another, rose out of the water. The tentacles felt their way towards the town, and touched each townsperson in turn; where it had touched them, lesions grew and spread, a gift for the town's service. Epithet's arm had already become a tentacle of its own, and VorpalEdge had already begun to float. As the townspeople took on their new, glorious forms, Kraken -- not the giant squid of legend, but something older and far more terrible -- reached out its tentacles and crushed the sun, bathing the world in darkness. The townspeople would spread their Gift to those willing, and to those that were not... Kraken's hunger, and his wrath, were limitless. It was a glorious day. Notable Events Nich claims namelessentity as Mafia http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=719279&postcount=723 Nich digests Loki and Rai with cats http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=720291&postcount=763 Category:Phases